Hush Little Baby
by Old Russian Lady
Summary: *As requested by a loyal reader* sort of AU: Red comforts Nicky as a child which will turn out to change both of their lives forever.


"Well fuck you!" Red spat in the face of the other Russian woman as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Red had been walking with a group of Russian women for one week and they basically kicked her out. They didn't like her. They didn't like her jokes. The only reason why she pushed the matter of trying to befriend them is because Dimitri wanted her to get on their good side. It was no secret that the Reznikovs needed help staying afloat in the restaurant business and these families were the ones to do it.

Red was furious, they were so mean. There wasn't anything she could do. She wasn't going to change who she was to accommodate others- that was just not Red's style.

As she was walking back towards her house, she started to look at all of the people around her. Some children were playing fetch with their dog, others were playing tag. An old couple were hold hands feeding some birds. She laughed at the idea as she imagined her an Dimitri that old. 'He probably won't make it that long as my husband' Red thought to herself, amused. He was a very sweet man, who loved Red dearly, but he was too much of a coward for Red.

As Red was walking she noticed a small girl up ahead, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. What struck Red as strange was that she seemed to be alone; she shouldn't be, she could've been older than 10.

As Red got closer she was able to tell that the young child was crying. Usually Red was not interested in giving sympathy to others, but this girl struck her differently.

Finally Red reached her and stopped in front of her, Red ought to at least make sure she wasn't all by herself out here. It was getting dark soon and that would not end well for this young girl hat was the case. She still had her head in her hands with her knees up to her chest. She must of not heard Red walking.

This was so out of the ordinary for Red, even out of her comfort zone if she was being honest with herself. But there was something about this situation and this girl that just told Red deep down that she should talk to her.

'Well here goes nothing.' Red thought.

"Hello." Red said more cheerful than she thought would come out.

The little girl looked up with big brown eyes, but so red and watery. She didn't say anything.

"My name is Red, and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Red said as she crouched down, now below eye level with the young girl.

The little girl just sniffled in response.

"What's your name?" Red asked sounding sincere, which came natural.

"Nicky." The young girl said sounding so small.

"Nicky. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday." And for the first time, the girl had stopped crying and offered a small smile.

"Oh, aren't you a clever one." Red chuckled. "May I sit next to you?"

Nicky slowly nodded, feeling oddly comfortable with this stranger named Red.

"Are your parents around here somewhere?" Red made sure to sound genuine, which she did without even having to try. She already cared about this girl, it was just something about her..Red couldn't place it.

"No."

"No? You mean to tell me you're out here by yourself?"

"Uh-huh." She said this as if it was no big deal.

To be honest, Red was shocked a little, and understandable so. 'Who leaves their kid out here like this, or worse, who lets their kid wander off by themself?' Red thought.

"Is that why you were crying?" Red said, sounding concerned, which she was at this point.

"Sort of."

Red needed more than one or two word answers, this could be serious after all.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure where my dad is, he left us when I was a baby. And my mom doesn't have time for me she says."

"So she lets you wander around the city by yourself?"

"'Go! But be back by dinner!' Is he response to everything, so I guess so." Nicky was speaking as if this was normal, Red was getting frustrated at her mother all the while growing more and more concerned for the young child in front of her.

"Nicky, how old are you?"

"I'm 6. I'll be 7 next." She sounded so innocent, so sweet. Red's heart went out to this little girl.

"Well it's going to be getting dark soon. Can I walk you back to your house?"

"Ok." Was all she managed, kind of sad, Red noticed.

Red started to suspect that this little girl did not come from a very happy childhood home. She didn't know what it was, but Red already felt so protective over this little girl, maybe she would have a word or two with her mother...

They got up from the bench and Nicky reached up and grabbed Red's hand. Nicky was half expecting for Red to pull her hand away like her mother always did but Red just gave a reassuring squeeze. Nicky felt warm all of a sudden, she smiled.

Nicky lead the way and the entire time they talked about Nicky's life at home and they more she spoke, the more Red came to understand that this wasn't good. Red made sure to talk about herself too, she wanted the little girl to feel comfortable and Red wanted to be seen as less of a stranger and more of a friend.

They finally had reached the front door of Nicky's house.

"Her car is gone." Nicky said curiously.

"She left?" Red ws getting more and more pissed at Nicky's "mother" the longer she knew Nicky.

"Oh look there's a note." Nicky said pulling it from under the flower pot on the front porch.

'I'll be back late tonight. Go to Howard's.'

"Oh, no." Nicky said sounding afraid almost.

"What is it?"

"I can't go to Howard's. Not again..not after.." She started to cry.

"What is it? Is he mean?" Red asked, crouching down, eye level with Nicky and putting her hands on her shoulders.

"He is really mean." Nicky said between tears. "He slaps me a lot. It hurts." Nicky cried harder.

'What kind kind of mother did Nicky have? What the hell goes on around here?' Red thought.

"You don't have to go to Howard's." Red said, with a tear in her own eye.

"I don't?"

"No, you can come with me."

"Really?" Nicky absolutely beamed up at Red, her face full of hope. Red couldn't help it but it warmed her heart like the sun.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can stay with me."

At these words, Nicky wrapped her little arms around Red's neck and Red returned the hug without hesitation. This feel so naturally, it felt as though Red had known Nicky all of her life; and Nicky feel the same way: completey natural, like a true mother and daughter.

"Come on." Red said kindly and Nicky took her hand and this time Red lead the way, all the while chit chatting about anything and everything.

"Well here it is." Red said as they approached her front door. Dimitri was gone for the week so it was just them.

She opened the front door and gestured for Nicky to go in first.

"Are you hungry? It's well past dinner time."

"Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"Do you have peanut butter and jelly?"

"I do. I only have strawberry jelly,mis that ok?"

"That's the only kind of jelly I like."

"It's a perfect match then."

Nicky smiled and Red smiled back.

"You need a bath?" Red suggested after they had finished their sandwiches.

"Yes."

"Alright, come on."

Red lead her to the bathroom and brought out a fresh towel and wash cloth.

"Here's the soap and the wash cloth." Red said as she put them in the tub. "And I've hung a clean towel up for you."

Unexpectedly, Nicky gave Red a hug just as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you. You're the nicest person I've ever met." Nicky said that so sincerely and genuinely that it broke Red's heart to think this is the best she had been treated. This was a little girl for Christ's sake, she deserved all the love she could get. Well Red was going to give it to her.

"Enjoy your bath. I'll have a surprise for you when you're finished." Red winked and left the bathroom.

As she left she heard Nicky get into the tub and splash around in the bubbles that Red had put in for her.

Red went into the kitchen and started to bake chocolate chip cookies.

What was she doing? She was already going to have this kid spoiled rotten. Oh well, what did it matter? Nicky never got this kind of love in her home, and if Red was being honest she wanted to give her love to a child. She always wanted a daughter...

About an hour later little Nicky came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel that was big for her.

"Um, Red?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you have clothes I can put on? Mine are dirty."

"Of course, let me grab them." Red had meant to put it in the bathroom before she left her but she supposed the excitement of baking the cookies and surprise Nicky distracted her.

"Here you go. It's one of my night gowns, the smallest one I have. You'll swim in it but it's all I have."

"Thank you." Nicky walked back to the bathroom with the night gown draped around her shoulders. A minute later she came back and walked into the living room. Red couldn't help but laugh.

"This makes me look even littler than I am."

"It's alright. It'll be fine for one night." Red managed, trying to suppress a giggle.

"What's the surprise?" Nicky wanted to know, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, yes. Come with me to the kitchen." Red smiled.

Nicky walked around the corner of the kitchen and scanned the room. She looked to her right and saw the dinning room table had two plates on them with something on them. She could see tall glasses of milk. She looked up at Red who was standing behind her and Nicky's eyes were beaming up at Red in joy. She couldn't have been happier if it was Christmas morning, it seemed to Red.

"Go on. Go sit down." Red smiled, so warm heartedly at Nicky's genuine joy for some cookies and milk.

"Wow." Nicky said in excitement as she climbed up to the table and realized there were 3 chocolate chip cookies on the plate in front of her. "This is a surprise!"

Red smiled. "Do you not get this kind of stuff at home?"

"No, never." Nicky said a little quietly.

"May I eat one?" Nicky said politely.

"Absolultey. You may eat all 3 if you'd like." Red said kindly. Nicky had such a terrible life at home and yet she was so well mannered and proper. Red was amazed at this little girl in front of her. Red sat down herself and started to eat her own cookies.

"You're the best!" Nicky said for the thousandth time that evening and now night.

Red marveled at the young child in front of her. How is it that she could be aware of this girl's existence for a little over 6 hours and already feel as though she meant the world to her. Nicky swelled Red's heart up and gave her a warm feeling. Nicky may as well be Red's own daughter for all of the love and care she felt towards the child.

Once they finished eating their cookies, it was time for Nicky to go to bed.

"You ready for bed, honey?" Red asked ever so gently.

"No, I'm not tired." She said stubbornly as she was yawning.

"Oh, yes you are. Come on, love." Red stood up and Nicky followed suit.

Taken by surprise, Red felt a small tug on her arm. She looked down and Nicky had put her hand up to grab Red's. They held hands as they walked down the hall way to the guest bedroom.

"Alright, in you go." Red gestured as she pulled the blanket back. Nicky climbed in and got settled. Red brought the blanket back up to her chin and tucked her in real tight.

"Good night, Nicky."

"Wait?"

"Yes?"

"Could you sing me a song to help me go to sleep?"

"I think I can do that." Red smiled as she sat on the bed next to where Nicky lay.

"I bet you have a beautiful singing voice."

"You're too sweet. However, we shall see." Red smiled and tapped Nicky gently right on the nose which made Nicky giggle.

Once Red had sat down Nicky stuck out an arm and pushed Red back so they were both laying down. Accepting this, Red got comfortable and once she did, Nicky snuggling up right by Red's side. She fit like a puzzle piece.

Red wrapped an arm around little Micky and began to sing: "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a bully goat. And if that bully goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you s dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"You do have a beautiful singing voice." Nicky said sounding tired. "Let me ask you?"

"Hmm?" Red hummed.

"Who's the little baby?" Nicky said.

"Well, I suppose you are." Red replied.

"Does that make you Mama?"

"I guess it does."

"You'll buy me a dog?" Nicky said, smiling at the joke she was making.

Red, realizing she was only kidding but wanting Nicky to know that her life was going to be 100% better after this night, replied, "Sweetheart, I'll buy you anything you want."

Nicky hugged Red very tight, realizing for herself that Red was serious.

"You don't want to go back, do you?" Red asked after a moment of silence.

She heard no response, only felt Nicky shake her head no against Red's side, which also was a little wet. She separated the two for a second so she could look at Nicky's face. Nicky was crying.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to go back. You can stay here. You can stay with me." Red said, smiling down at little Nicky.

"Really?" Nicky said with even more enticement than she had about the cookies.

"Of course." Red gave an encouraging smile.

Nicky hugged her tight again.

"You're the best Mommy ever!" Nicky said into Red's side. Sure, they just met today, but they have known each other for a lifetime.

"Well you're the best daughter ever." Red's heart swelled with love at saying those words to the young child in her arms.

"I already love you with all of my heart." Nicky said, sounding like the young child that she was.

"And I already love you with all of my heart."

And they fell asleep, side by side, like puzzle pieces.

*In the kitchen*

"Nicky? What are you staring at?" Red asked from the area where she was preparing dinner.

"Hey, Ma?" Nicky asked, ignoring Red's question.

"Yes?" Red replied as she started to peel potatoes for the prison's dinner.

"Can we make chocolate chip cookies?" Nicky said with a smile.

Red instantly stopped peeling the potatoes as her eyes immediately filled with tears at Nicky's words. She looked up at her daughter and realized she had just spent the past half hour thinking about the night they met.

Red walked over to Nicky and pulled her into a very tight embrace.

"Of course, sweetheart."


End file.
